


Light

by OnlySlightlyObsessed1



Series: 12 Days of Spones [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 12 Days of Spones, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, prompt: light(s), under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySlightlyObsessed1/pseuds/OnlySlightlyObsessed1
Summary: Spock meditates in the dark with a little holographic candle. McCoy reminds him it's bedtime.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: 12 Days of Spones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> very short! I've literally never written a drabble before (I've tried and always gotten a few words off)  
> I'm juggling a lot of fics and trying to practice posting things before they've sat in my fanfic folder for 6 months gathering dust. It's kind of fun just to throw words down and see what happens!

"Lights, fifty percent."

The flickering holographic flame was almost drowned out by the overhead lights. McCoy looked down and smiled at Spock's slumped figure leaning against the wall in his meditation nook. Gently, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Spock, come to bed, you're exhausted."

His eyelids fluttered, then snapped open. He dislodged McCoy's hand as he straightened.

"I wasn't asleep."

"Of course not. Come to bed."

Spock stood, tapped the base of the holoprojector so the little flame winked out, and yawned. "I will. It is getting late."

McCoy followed him to the bedroom doorway. "Computer, lights out."


End file.
